Mustang's Hired Himself A Counsellor!
by Inu-Moon94
Summary: Mustang hired himself a professional matchmaker, con artist, and hacker woman to help him score Riza. Riza's actually quite jealous of this woman. Rated T to be safe, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Mustang Hired Himself A Counsellor!

By:

Inu-Moon94

**AN: **So, I'm just doing this possibly three-shot fanfic since I'm pretty depressed, happy, bored, and in a comical mood. (I'm a very odd mixed feelings person, there are times where I actually feel happy and sad at the same time...O.o) I'm depressed because of a billion reasons including heartbreak and the other reasons for the other feelings are pretty much useless and I'm too sleepy to type them up and I don't wanna waste space so yeah... Umm, enjoy and R&R please to save this 1/4 depressed soul and possibly cheer her up a bit!

**Disclaimer: **Well, of course I don't own FMA or any of the charries dammit!

**Warnings: **Possibly** some** anime/manga **spoilers**! & **some cursing**! The chappies may be pretty darn short too!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

"Chief hired himself a counsellor all because he's depressed! He's made me depressed nearly every single day and you don't see me hiring a counsellor!" Jean Havoc exclaimed as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Maybe that's because you can't afford one like the rest of us." Fuery said with a laugh.

"I bet you a 1000 cens that Colonel saved some cash to hire this counsellor." Breda said as he took out all the money in his pocket.

All four men in Mustang's office, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc took out a 1000 cens and said,"Yup."

The only woman in the office, Riza Hawkeye, sighed and asked,"How is it a bet if all of you choose the same choice? You'll just get to keep your own money."

"That's the point." All the men said with the cash held in their hands.

Riza Hawkeye sighed and waited for Mustang to come, he was pretty late for a change.

Colonel Roy Mustang stepped into the office and sat down on his desk, rushing through his paperwork. Everyone fell silent at this shocking action of Roy actually doing his paperwork without a gun pointing at his head.

"So Chief, why are you doing your paperwork so quickly without complaining for a very rare change?" Havoc asked with his cigarette in the middle of his teeth while he was grinning.

"Oh, my counsellor Rebecca wants to see me. She told me to call her 'honey'." Mustang answered as he practically scribbled his signature on the seemingly endless pages of paperwork.

"Is she your newest girlfriend, Colonel?" Breda asked simply.

Mustang looked at Breda and said with a smirk,"Well, well Breda. I thought that you might ask that. I know that I am quite the ladies man with a very good charm but sadly she is nothing but a very good friend, like Hawkeye."

This had never happened to Hawkeye in her life before but this time she felt a twinge of something in her heart. She felt anger all of a sudden, a sort of anger that made her want to make something hers and only hers. Riza soon realized

that she was... **JEALOUS**

"Colonel, this counsellor must be a very good companion of yours then. Why don't you invite her over some time here? I would love to meet her." Riza said very unexpectedly, having all the subordinates look at her with pure silence.

Mustang actually **smiled** instead of smirking as he mostly did and said,"Of course Hawkeye! I was planning to make you all meet her!"

Mustang had signed his last paper of the day and he practically ran out of the door, skipping all the way out of the State Alchemist Building. Every single worker who was in the hallways during the time Mustang was skipping and galloping was staring at him with silence and many sweatdrops on their heads.

"What has this counsellor done to Colonel!" Fuery exclaimed as he watched Mustang leave with a huge sweatdrop.

All of Mustang's subordinates were very scared of this new happy-pappy Mustang and they wished for the sarcastic Colonel to come back. Well, only one subordinate was not scared... First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"Maybe this counsellor influenced Colonel in such a way that he has actually turned into this very positive person." Falman answered logically.

"No! I bet this counsellor must have seduced Colonel in such a way that he's practically being used by her to turn into this happy freak so that he could get rewarded with her body!" Havoc exclaimed as he took a puff of his cigarette.

The thing that Havoc had said had struck Hawkeye like a dagger. She sighed and said,"No, Colonel wouldn't be such an ass as to fall for things like that."

"Maybe he would be! You never know! Maybe that counsellor is actually some hooker trying to change Mustang to her tastes and getting paid at the same time!" Fuery exclaimed as he pushed his glasses up.

The thing that Fuery had said had struck Hawkeye like a bullet. She glared at Fuery and immediantly grabbed her gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Fuery's head.

"Stop thinking such illiterate things Fuery. You know that only perverts think of such things." Hawkeye said as she still pointed the gun at Fuery's head.

Fuery started to slowly back away with great fear and exclaimed,"I-I was just kidding! D-Don't take my joke so seriously!"

Riza Hawkeye put her gun back into her pocket and answered coldly,"I hope you were joking there, Fuery."

Everyone of the subordinates immediantly decided to change the topic before the Trigger Happy Woman would really shoot their brains out.

"So... You know that new bar that just got made around here? I heard that only militants are allowed to go there and it's like a first-class bar." Havoc said with a smile as he made his cigarette turn a circle in his mouth. He was trying to signal to the men that he was just saying that to change the topic.

"N-" Fuery had got interrupted by a hard nudge in the ribs from Breda. "Oh... Oh, y-yeah... It's really cool! I've heard that even some cool cats and dogs are there!"

"And a room for people scared of animals like me!" Breda exclaimed with a smile.

They continued on talking about this bar that ended up turning into the bar of their dreams instead of the actual bar created by the State Alchemist Building.

Riza Hawkeye looked at the time and immediantly left as she had finished all her work. She walked to her home quickly and fed Black Hayate first thing before anything else.

As she ate in silence, she was thinking thoughts of jealousy. _"A very good friend like me, huh? How could he think that some counsellor that he had for just 3 days be just as good a friend as me? Roy's also changed because of her, it's been 10 years since I knew Roy and he never changed because of something that I did..."_

Hawkeye practically threw her dishes into the sink and washed them furiously, she put them back quickly and thought of a plan to make Mustang hate the 'wicked wench' AKA his counsellor.

She thought of the perfect plan and back-up plans and exclaimed before she fell asleep,"I'll make him want to turn back to normal and hate that wench alright or else I'm not Elizabeth 'Riza' Hawkeye!"

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Roy Mustang stepped into his home and started burning random papers he found in his home. "Damn, all that happy acting could've killed me! I hope that Rebecca's plan to make Hawkeye jealous actually works or else I'm gonna make her into ashes by a simple snap!" Mustang snapped and burned a doll that appeared from mid-air because of the story's dramatic scene.

Someone started knocking the door and Mustang opened the door, knowing that it would be no one none other than Rebecca.

Rebecca was a woman that perfectly resembled an hour-glass figure. She had long, black hair with 2 pigtails that were tied with 2 pink ribbons, a purple dress and pink sandals. That was what she always wore unless it was winter (she wore a sleeved purple dress and pink swede boots then) or if she had to go to some fancy/special event. At least that was what she always wore when she was in the act of being Rebecca and not some other woman.

"So Boss, is the plan working perfectly?" Rebecca asked as Mustang closed the door and beckoned her to sit down.

Mustang smirked angrily and exclaimed,"No, it is not Rebecca! I paid you to give me a succeeding plan but all I get is surprised bastards staring at my supposed attitude change! I like attention, but I want attention from Riza, not random bastards!"

Rebecca looked at Mustang very calmly and said,"Calm down Boss, it never works at the first try all the time. Sometimes it takes quite some time before the plan comes into work. Remember, I'm a professional matchmaker, con artist and hacker after all!"

"You are so lucky I don't arrest you right here and drag you along with me to a little place I call prison. I might actually get promoted if I drag you along to jail because they're currently looking for a con artist and hacker named Julie Harrison, _Rebecca_." Mustang said with a smirk, he was attempting to intimidate the very calm Julie Harrison.

"Go ahead Boss, you won't be able to score your love then." Julie answered very calmly.

Mustang looked at her and said,"You are to come to the State Headquarters with me and meet my team of subordinates as Riza wants to meet you."

Julie laughed and exclaimed,"Oh my God! How fcuking dense can you be Boss! Obviously, she's jealous if she wants to meet me! With a guy that keeps on getting new girlfriends, you sure don't know women!"

Julie continued on laughing at Mustang's denseness until Mustang put on his gloves and created a spark of fire right next to her face. She straightened up and sat back in her chair, stopping her laughter abruptly. "Okay, okay Boss. Calm down!"

Mustang sat back down on his chair and asked,"You do know how to act when you pretend to my counsellor back there right?"

"I know perfectly how to act like one Boss, I just need to know some tragic bits of your life."

Roy Mustang went on and on for what seemed like hours until Julie looked at him with her usual calm look and said,"Boss, I said I needed to know some tragic bits of your life, not your whole tragic history."

Roy Mustang sighed and said,"I just thought that you might want some details."

"I thought that I was going to be there for an hour or two, not for a day or two!" Julie exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well, I wanted to be extra cautious since you never know the cautioness of Riza." Mustang answered with a laugh.

Julie Harrison just got up from her chair all of a sudden and went out the door. "Good bye Roy! I hope that you've learned to cope with your tragic life with 120 pure happiness! I'll come visit you at 6 o'clock sharp!" Julie exclaimed as she walked towards her newest rented home that was actually very close to Mustang's.

Roy Mustang waved good bye to her and smiled, he felt guilty for making a woman pretend to be something and him having to pretend to be a different person just to get Riza Hawkeye for himself but he thought that he had no other choice since he just couldn't tell Hawkeye himself...

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **So, how did you like it so far? In the next chappie, they are all gonna meet Julie AKA Rebecca. Could you guess what's gonna happen? Will Havoc fall for this professional hacker and con artist? Shall Hawkeye actually attempt to shoot Rebecca's brains out or will she storm out of the room?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So... Did you like that last chapter? Well, if you did then REVIEW people! Don't just wait till the end of the story to review! Thank you Shadow Dreamer 27 and loyalsoul for reviewing! You two receive a hug from the lovable Havoc. hugginess! Havoc's fell in adoringness

**Disclaimer: **Well, of course I don't own FMA or any of the charries dammit!

**Warnings: **Possibly** some** anime/manga **spoilers**! & **some cursing**! The chappies may be pretty darn short too!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie Harrison banged on Roy Mustang's door at 3 o' clock in the morning. People who lived nearby glared at her but the calm woman simply ignored them, waiting patiently for Mustang to wake up and open the door to let her in.

Roy Mustang grumbled and got out of bed, he walked over to the door with bloodshot eyes and bedhead hair and opened the door with a growl. "What the hell do you want Jul-!"

Julie looked at Mustang with a smile and talked loudly to cover what he had said. "Oh Roy, isn't it a wonderful morning today? It's the perfect day to relax and forget about everything that happened in your troublesome past!"

Mustang grumbled and practically pulled her inside the house, closing the door behind him quietly as others were going back to sleep and he didn't want to start another scene.

As Mustang rubbed his eyes and squinted at the lights that Julie was opening, he looked at her and exclaimed once again,"What the hell do you want Julie!"

Julie looked at Mustang with a smile and answered,"We're going to go over our plan and our exact lines."

"Don't you think that I already know the plan!" Mustang exclaimed with anger, he really wanted to get his proper sleep or else he would start acting like a baby that lost his pacifier. Yes, he would be very cranky!

He then paused and looked at Julie in shock. "Exact lines!"

"Yup Boss, we need exact lines. We can't have something like you talking about work when I was supposed to be talking about the tragic bits in your life. That'll just make all your subordinates know that you were lying and everything... And I would be arrested if they found out that I was a hacker and a con artist!"

Mustang laughed with a smirk and threathened,"If you come to my house this early again, I will let the military find out that you're a con artist hacker."

"Boss, I actually came late for your sake. I was supposed to come at 2:45!" Julie exclaimed with her usual calmness.

"Just 15 minutes late! Why are you always on exact time anyways!" Mustang exclaimed in anger, he was starting to get very cranky but he held it because this was all happening so that he could be with his love Riza.

"To make a long story short, it's because I don't want to be a minute late from moving away from places that has police and military. The closer I am to a place that has police and military nearby, the more on time I come." Julie answered with a smile.

Mustang sighed and answered with irritation,"Well, pass me my lines." He knew that he might have some sort of script since Julie was holding some papers in her hands.

"Oh, of course." She passed Roy the pages and he grumbled endlessly.

"Damn, this is worse than paperwork any day..." Mustang said as he looked at the amount of paper.

"Before you start complaining Boss, read the lines first." Julie said with a smile.

Roy Mustang read the lines thoroughly and exclaimed,"Wait, this is easy! This is just regular stuff I would say except it's in a happy version and it's in a certain order! I could memorize this in less than a hour and then I could get some fcuking sleep!"

Julie Harrison smiled and watched Roy as he memorized his lines. _"God, I wanna get some fcuking sleep but I'll have to stay up and watch this bastard remember his lines or else he'll mess up the plan and get me arrested!"_

After an hour, Mustang looked at Julie and said,"I have memorized all the lines Julie, you could test me if you want to to prove it."

So, Roy and Julie recited their lines off of complete memory without looking at the script for even a measly second.

After the billionth time that they had practised their lines, Julie looked at Mustang pleadingly and asked,"Could I please sleep on the couch here Boss? I'm way too sleepy to walk back home even though I live across the street from you!"

Mustang looked at her and answered,"Yes Julie, of course. But I won't let you sleep here ever again though because you're not my girlfriend or anything."

Julie Harrison laughed and smiled as she watched Mustang walk back to his room, he was already in his pyjamas unlike her, to go back to sleep. _"Why do I feel all tingly when I'm beside him... I promised never to feel this way ever since some people had killed my sweet Doug..."_

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie couldn't go back to sleep as she thought about what had happened a few years ago. She realized that it was 5:30 AM and she walked to Mustang's room to wake him up so that he could get dressed and eat a nutritional breakfast.

Julie smiled as she saw Mustang sleep, he looked exactly like a little child sleeping. She walked over to his bed and softly beckoned him to wake up.

"Boss... Boss... Boss, please wake up..." Julie said in a sweet sing-song tone.

"Lemme sleep some more..." Mustang grumbled as he fell back to sleep, he drooled a bit on his pillow as he slept.

"COLONEL! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" Julie exclaimed at the top of her voice.

Mustang nearly fell out of bed and he ran with his military uniform to the bathroom, he got ready in 10 minutes. _"Wow... She sounded exactly like Riza back there... I bet that's exactly what she would say if I didn't get up and she was at my house... Sleeping with **me**..."_

Mustang stepped out of the bathroom and nearly gasped when he saw that Julie had made pancakes in such a short amount of time. "Julie... How did you make pancakes in less than 15 minutes?"

Julie laughed and answered,"I couldn't fall asleep so I quietly made pancakes at 5 secretely."

Mustang looked at her with his happy smirk smile sorta thing that all of us fangirls love and started stuffing himself with the pancakes as Julie ate just as quickly as him but with a graceful manner.

"Boss, I thought that you ate gracefully with great manner. That's what I heard from your adoring stalking ex-girlfriends." Julie said with a laugh as she put her dishes into the sink and took Mustang's dishes as well.

"I do, I only eat this way if I'm in a rush. It's 5:55 and it takes me 10 minutes to walk there!" Mustang exclaimed as he quickly walked towards the door.

Roy and Julie broke a run and ran towards the State Headquarters and they actually reached they at exactly 6:00 and they were the first two people in Roy's office.

"Thank God..." Julie said gratefully as she stepped into Mustang's office.

Mustang looked at her and said,"There is no such thing as a God Julie, it's just too unscientific."

Julie still stayed calm and answered,"I'm not a scientest or anything like you Boss, I do believe in God."

Julie spotted a certain blonde woman coming towards Mustang's office and she immediantly jumped onto his lap all of a sudden. "Roy, does this make you feel better? Does it make you forget about your past?"

Mustang glared at her until he realized that Riza was at the door and she wanted to make her jealous just like her matchmaking plan. "Oh yes hun, it makes me feel like a whole new man."

Riza Hawkeye stepped into the room and saw that disturbing sight. "Hello Colonel, is this the counsellor you were talking about?"

Mustang smiled, nodded his head and answered,"Yes, she is my wonderful counsellor Hawkeye." He then looked at Julie, known as Rebecca for now, and introduced,"This is my very good companion, Riza Hawkeye." He looked at Riza and said,"This is my very good companion, Rebecca Smith."

Julie Harrison AKA Rebecca Smith jumped off of Roy's lap and greeted Riza with a kind smile. "Hello there Riza, I am Rebecca Smith as you know."

Riza Hawkeye looked at her and nodded, she shook her hand. She showed no expression whatsoever but she felt envious on the inside. Envious enough to murder the _counsellor_ in front of her.

As they were shaking hands, Jean Havoc stepped in with Kain Fuery. Both of them looked at the woman and then at Mustang.

"Colonel, who is she? Is she your counsellor?" Fuery asked curiously.

Mustang smiled and nodded his head. "Yup, this is Rebecca Smith the counsellor!"

As Fuery was introducing himself to Rebecca in a friendly way, Jean Havoc was staring at her lovingly with his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth. He was practically in love with her hour-glass figure.

Julie looked at Havoc with a smile and skipped up to him. Havoc was holding in his nosebleed as he watched her _pom-poms _bouncing up and down.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **I'm sorry, I just felt that the pervertedness of Havoc needed to expressed at that one moment... I may make his pervertedness shine at some other bits too, but I'll try not to do it too much...-o-

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie looked at Havoc and introduced herself to him. "I'm Rebecca Smith, Roy's counsellor. Who might you be?"

Jean Havoc took a puff from his cigarette to try to get his shyness to go away and stammered,"I-I'm J-Jean Havoc..."

Julie smiled at Havoc and shook his hand, she soon shook his hand off roughly as he wasn't letting go at all. He was staring at her with this dreamy look that scared her...

_"God, I hate staring people like him!" _Julie thought as she introduced herself to Breda and Falman, the two who had just came.

Every subordinate of Roy seemed to like Julie, one a little too much, but one very obvious one... First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Hawkeye was burning up as she watched Mustang actually do his paperwork without complaining with his counsellor next to him, whispering things to him every second as if they were dating or something... Roy was never that way with her yet he was that way with a woman that he knew for only 4 days...

Mustang finished his paperwork and held Julie in his arms and exclaimed with a grin,"Me and Rebecca are going to the park together! You guys wanna come?"

Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc all thought that they were going on a date so they shook their heads and answered in unison,"Nope."

Hawkeye looked at Mustang holding Julie in his arms and shook her head, she swiftly left the office.

Once everyone was gone, Mustang put Julie down carefully and started stretching his arms. "You're as heavy as an elephant!"

Julie laughed and said,"Your love is really jealous now Boss. Now we'll just have to continue on conning everyone and wait until she comes to you..."

"Don't say that I'm conning with you! All I'm doing is pretending to be different to score the woman of my life! I am not conning!" Mustang exclaimed angrily with an angry smirk on his face. He walked home and Julie stayed in the office.

_"Why do I feel this way with him? Why?"_

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **Is Julie in love with Mustang? Find out by reading the rest of the story that I will update and such!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you so very much obsessed dreamer, loyal soul(again!XD), Shadow Dreamer 27(again too!XD), FLAMETAL, kokostars and Darth Fluffy. You two receive a visit from the literal chibi angel Hughes while reading!-Elysia pictures... TO-BE ATTACKED AT READERS!-(Sorry, it took so freakishly long to update people!)

**Disclaimer: **Well, of course I don't own FMA or any of the charries dammit!

**Warnings: **Possibly** some** anime/manga **spoilers**! & **some cursing**! The chappies may be pretty darn short too!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Riza Hawkeye reached her home and she slammed the door behind her, she quickly fed Black Hayate and then ate dinner in pure anger and silence. She didn't even say a word to poor ol' Black Hayate who looked forward to having a conversation with her.

"I can't take this counsellor anymore! Is she a counsellor or a hooker! I hate her, touching Roy that way and talking to him like that! She doesn't even talk about his past or anything, she just keeps on asking him if the way she sits on him makes him feel better!" Hawkeye exclaimed as she washed her dishes and put them away in anger.

Black Hayate barked in anger as he knew that his beloved owner was not happy at all.

Riza smiled and stooped down to Black Hayate's height and started petting him. "At least you understand, Hayate."

Black Hayate smiled and jumped into Riza's lap, it was about time he got to sit in her lap! Ever since she got mad, she never picked up Black Hayate to get on her lap or anything! She didn't even give him his treats for following all the rules of the day!

Riza grabbed her gun and somehow grabbed a picture of Rebecca from midair because of the scene of this very intense anger scene and shot it straight in her face.

"That's exactly what I wanna do to that bitch... Stealing my Colonel... Roy's never gotten close with any woman he's dated before, how is this preppy slut getting close to him!" Riza exclaimed as she somehow broke the picture frame with Rebecca's picture in it into two.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang was sleeping when he had heard banging on his door. "Damn it, don't tell me that Julie came again..." The poor sleepy man grumbled as he walked over to the door to open it.

Mustang opened the door and pulled Julie in before she would say something stupid to reassure the people. He closed the door and exclaimed,"Can't you ever come to visit me right after I come home or something? I want some sleep because I have a very tight schedule tommorow!"

Julie laughed and answered,"Sorry Boss, I have other jobs too, you're not the only person I'm conning for."

Mustang looked at Julie and asked,"Is that how you really make your living? Con people and get paid?"

Julie nodded with a smile and Roy sighed. Couldn't this woman just get a job and live like a regular person, not visiting him at 3 in the morning all the time?

Mustang made her sit down and he sat down on a chair himself, his bloodshot eyes were starting to get back to normal. "So Julie, why did you visit today? More lines to memorize?"

Julie smiled and shook her head, she answered,"Nope, you're much too good at the lines Boss. I almost fell for your good acting!"

Roy smirked and bragged,"Well, I know I'm a natural, you don't have to come to tell me that."

Julie laughed and then looked at him seriously. "Boss, that chain smoker that works for you seriously pisses the hell out of me. He keeps on staring at me strangely like perverts do and everything..."

Mustang cracked up in laughter and started laughing and laughing until Julie gave him the 'evil eye'. He then straightened up and turned serious. "Oh, Havoc. He is quite the women lover... Too bad he has this bad luck of them always dumping him..."

Julie laughed and she got an evil glint in her eyes. "Say Boss... Could I please hack into Havoc's military records and possibly change it a bit?"

Mustang looked at her in shock and exclaimed,"No! What the fcuk is your problem! Do something else to him, but don't just hack into his military records and add bad things about him!"

Julie looked at Mustang and sighed, she muttered,"Fine, fine, I'll just con that bastard instead."

Mustang looked at her with an evil smirk and said,"Say... I have a plan..."

Julie listened to Mustang silently with a huge grin as he told her his plan. It was 4 o'clock when he had finished explaining the whole, entire plan and a few back-up plans as well just in case.

"That's brilliant Boss, just brilliant!" Julie exclaimed with a huge grin.

Mustang answered,"Of course it is, I'm the one that thought of the plan after all."

He then looked at the time and said,"Julie, I think it's time you should leave." He pointed at the clock and Julie saw the time. It was 4:30 AM.

"Please let me sleep here again Boss! You know I'm too lazy to walk back!" Julie whined with pleading eyes that many men fell for.

Mustang ignored her pleading and whining and pointed at the door. "I don't care whether you're lazy or you have a broken leg. Now out you go or else you'll be a burned carcass right now!"

Julie looked at him with her 'super freakishly cute' eyes that almost every man fell for. "Please Colonel, please let me stay... I won't try to lecture your endless lazy ass attitude like I normally do."

Mustang looked at her and he couldn't say no, she just sounded too much like his love Riza. He sighed and muttered,"Fine, go ahead. Enjoy your sleep on the couch."

Julie grinned and immediantly laid down on the couch as he walked back up the stairs, into his room to fall back asleep.

She ripped off the fake skin on her arm and that revealed an automail arm. "I can't love him, I was proved that love was not meant for me." Julie whispered as she put the fake skin that matched her skin colour back on the automail arm.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie did manage to sleep that night, she woke up at 5 o'clock and she woke up Mustang with her 'Riza imitation mode'.

"Colonel, get your ass out of bed now before I make you!" Riza, I mean Julie, exclaimed at the top of her voice strictly.

Mustang jumped out of his bed and realized that the woman in front of him was Julie, not Riza. He grumbled and grabbed his military uniform and went into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for work. _"Oh... And I got my hopes up that I was waking up to Riza's voice too..."_

Since Julie already came to Mustang's house with her usual clothes on and she didn't have to get ready, she made waffles as Mustang got ready.

The moment Mustang stepped into the kitchen, he saw delicious looking waffles on his dining table. As he ate in silence with his thoughts clouded with Riza, he looked at Julie and said,"Thank you for making waffles, Julie."

After Julie had finished the bite in her mouth, she smiled and answered,"Oh, thanks Boss."

They ate quickly in silence, Julie thinking about Roy and Roy about Riza...

The two walked to the State Headquartes and were the first two people in Mustang's office again.

"So, should I really do that plan Boss?" Julie asked, hoping for a 'yes, sure' answer.

"Why do you think I wasted my sleeping time to tell you? Of course, you have to!" Mustang exclaimed, he wondered what was going to happen with a smirk.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Havoc and Fuery were the next two people in Mustang's office, Julie walked up to Havoc with a grin on her face. "Jean... Come here, I want to tell you something..."

When she saw Havoc looking at her eagerly, she added with one of those flirty person (freakishly vague, I know) voice,"_Personally_..."

As Havoc followed Rebecca on her heels, he grinned and thought_,"I knew that slap was just for show to make everyone think that she hates me! She does like me, she does!"_

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Fuery looked at Mustang with a smile and asked,"Does your counsellor have feelings for Jean by any chance?"

Mustang looked at Fuery with a smirk and shook his head, he answered,"No, she is actually very aggravated at him staring at her. Her plan is to supposedly _con _Havoc to make him think that she has feelings for him and then tell him her true feelings which is very harsh indeed."

Fuery looked at Mustang and they both laughed and then continued on their work, Mustang gave everyone of his subordinates some of his paperwork so that he wouldn't have to do as much.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

"Could we go out to the Cafe sometime...?" Rebecca asked in a fake shy voice, the cigarette smoke from Havoc's cigarette was practically killing her.

Jean Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth, (Julie was freaking grateful because she was close to fainting from the smokiness) and he quickly stepped on the butt to make it not burn the whole headquarters down. "Yes Rebecca, I would love to go to the Cafe with you..." Havoc answered while blushing.

Rebecca smiled and said,"Then, the Cafe it is at Friday, 3 o'clock in the morning sharp!" She skipped into the office with Havoc walking behind her with a huge sweatdrop on his head.

"3 o'clock in the morning, eh? Maybe I should just cancel the date..." Havoc mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him. What would the chain smoker do if he found out that Julie was like a person that always had meeting times in the middle of the night?

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Just when Julie had spotted Riza stepping into Mustang's office, she immediantly hugged Roy and before Roy could start screaming at her, he had also realized that Riza was in the room.

"AWWWW! You're the adorablest person I've ever had to counsel before! Your little crushie-wushie is adorable! Who is that crush on sweetie?" _Rebecca _asked as she pulled Roy into another hug.

Roy hugged her even more and actually **blushed** and answered,"Oh... It's on a certain girl right in front of me..."

Rebecca let go of Roy and finally stopped hugging him and said,"Well, finish your paperwork honey so that you could tell me who your secret crush is on!"

During this scene, Havoc was very heartbroken and depressed, his whole face had drooped, including his cigarette which was bending down. Hawkeye on the other hand, was just plain pissed and even more envious of this damn counsellor of Roy's. She was actually close to tears so she just sat down on her desk and did some paperwork furiously so that she could leave before she really did end up crying. Riza did not want to give that counsellor any satisfaction of her jealously and sadness whatsoever.

Mustang smiled and started working on his paperwork and after signing about 40 papers, he looked at Hawkeye and asked,"Could you please finish my paperwork for me Hawkeye? I have to go and talk to my counsellor about some personal things..."

Hawkeye looked at Mustang and exclaimed,"Do it yourself, you lazy ass!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"What happened to Miss Hawkeye?" Rebecca asked puzzedly, even though she knew the exact answer and that her foolproof plan was really working.

"Who knows..." Fuery answered as a chill ran down his spine. He had never seen Riza this upset in his whole 10 years of working for him. She wasn't even this angry last year and that was the year that Roy had gotten his eyepatch and she supposedly didn't protect him.

Everyone stayed silent and continued on doing their paperwork, Mustang added parts of his paperwork on each of his working subordinates desks. He ignored their groaning and complaining and left the State Headquarters with Rebecca at his side.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN:** 'Kay, Hawkeye may be pretty darn OOC in this because she's gonna read to find out! I know people have made fics with Hawkeye having this emotion sorta thing but I may not be skilled on it so umm... No need to tell me on reviews that Riza's totally OOC-ed or something! Thanks for reading and following this everyone who actually did!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Hawkeye slammed her house door behind her and locked it in frustration and anger. Black Hayate barked a dog greeting at her but Riza actually ignored him and she never did that!

Hawkeye went into her room and looked at her old military pictures and she had a lot with only her and Roy in it. She looked at them and tears started rolling off her cheeks and falling on the pictures.

Black Hayate snuck into the room and saw his beloved owner crying silently and he sat next to her on her bed, he barked with reassurance and started doing things to try and cheer her up.

Hawkeye soon put the pictures away after a while but now her tears had turned into waterfalls. "I bet that Colonel will now have lots of pictures with Rebecca instead..."

She forced herself to sleep without eating anything but she couldn't fall asleep. Her jealousy had turned into sadness, hopelessness and great anger.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang stepped into his house and slammed the door behind him in anger and locked it in great frustration.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **Exactly what Riza did!XD

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

"Julie! You overdid the plan! Riza looked like she was close to tears because of you!" Mustang exclaimed in anger.

"Well, I'm sorry Boss but the plan was to make her jealous and depressed so that she could come up and tell you her feelings." Julie answered in a very calm tone.

Mustang sighed and muttered,"I really shouldn't have hired you, I'd rather have lived a life of silence with Riza not knowing about how I feel about her. At least she wouldn't be depressed then."

_"Love isn't meant for you... That's why everything is breaking up for you... You will be hated in the world for that is your only destiny and no one could stop it, not even your sweetheart Doug..."_

Julie shook the thought out of her mind and asked,"Say Boss, how about you go to your love's house and tell her your true feelings already before my plan makes her despise you?"

_"Quit thinking about him already, dumbass. I already know that love isn't meant for me... I'll just let him live a happy life with his long-time crush, Baiza Dockbye or whatever her name is.'_

Mustang looked at her and shook his head. "No, she would never let me near her house with her anger. Wait a minute... After work, I could tell her to meet me at the park and then I could finally tell her my true feelings!"

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **So... Did you like this chapter or is the story starting to lose it's charm? What did happen in Julie's mysterious past and why the freaking world does she have an automail arm with fake skin on it? Find out by reading the next chapter or two!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you so very much obsessed dreamer(Thanks for the helpful comment! Srry, but I love the 'freaking' word for some reason!), loyal soul(again!XD), Shadow Dreamer 27(again too!XD), bohemianwriterredroses, BewareMySpork, FLAMETAL(again as well!XD), kokostars, denslashdenise(XD!), Darth Fluffy(XDAgain!), Rei Sabere and Inu Tachi Lover(AGAIN MAN!XD). You all spot Breda shuddering in a tree as Black Hayate barks at him sweetly to try and start up a conversation with the dog phobic man.

**Disclaimer: **Well, of course I don't own FMA or any of the charries dammit! I forgot to write this before, but I do own Julie and other made-ups and such. I also own the story obviously as I wrote it and thought of it!

**Warnings: **Possibly** some** anime/manga **spoilers**! & **some cursing**! The chappies may be pretty darn short too!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

The next day Mustang had not brought Julie with him to work, he was burning with guilt that he had made Hawkeye so depressed. The guilt was just like the guilt he had felt at the Ishbal Rebellion and that was not a good feeling at all.

Mustang slacked off a bit on his acting part and acted completely normal except for the fact that he finished his own paperwork by himself.

As Hawkeye was leaving, Mustang literally threw his paperwork on Fuery's desk as he was about to leave and ran up to his long-term crush.

"Hawkeye, I have something very urgent to tell you. Please meet me at the Central Park at 0900 hours sharp!"

Hawkeye nodded at her long-term crush who she _thought_ was in **love** with the so-called _counsellor_ and answered,"Yes, Colonel."

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **Thanks to the wicked RoyAi fic that FLAMETAL wrote, I have somewhat learned military time... Now 0900 hours9:00 in case you don't know military time or I just wrote it wrong.XP

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN Again:** Yes, since I was bored I was playing with the different types of font effects if you seemed to notice the underlined, italized, and bolded font.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang stepped into his home and nearly gasped in shock when he saw Julie sleeping on his couch.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her keep those spare keys that she somehow stole from me." Mustang muttered as he looked at the sleeping woman on his couch.

Mustang just stood next to the couch, waiting for Julie to hopefully wake up. He soon got very irritated and aggravated until he heard her mumble something in her sleep with a smile as she snuggled to a cushion.

"Yeah, that's more like it Boss, let **_all_** your love out... Yeah, over there... That's the perfect spot..." Julie mumbled while drooling as she snuggled very close to the cushion.

Mustang did not snap his gloves as he intended to do and immediantly smirked. "Are you fantacizing about my endless beauty, Julie?" He asked loudly to wake her up.

Julie fell off the couch with a thud and hid her head in the cushion, she made it look like she may still be dreaming but she was actually hiding her blushing face. She slowly put the pillow down and looked at Mustang with a smile.

"What'd you say Boss? Why the hell would I be fantacizing about you in my dreams?" Julie asked with a puzzled look, her acting was very excellent when it came to lies and deceival and such.

Mustang looked at her with a smirk and answered,"Because you said Boss, Julie. You call me Boss."

Julie cracked up in laughter and exclaimed,"You think you're the only one that's hired me? Have you ever heard of the Highway Hijack? I was part of that! The gangster king hired me himself!"

Mustang looked at her and exclaimed,"That case took forever to be solved! Hughes and the other people in the State Investigation Department had to solve it since the police couldn't!"

Julie continued on laughing and then she got back to her normal calm self. "Well Boss, let's go. It is 9 o'clock right now!"

Mustang quickly ran into the bathroom, changed into his casual clothes, and ran back to Julie and out the house with Julie right next to him. He did all of that in less than a minute...0.o

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Hawkeye was waiting for Roy's arrival at the park. She sighed and sat down on a bench, watching the autumn leaves fall down the trees.

"Maybe Colonel's too busy with that bitchy counsellor to come on time." Hawkeye muttered as she caught an orange leaf as it fell slowly from the tree and close to her bench.

Hawkeye's expression turned upside-down when she spotted Roy but then it turned back into her forced regular expression when she spotted Julie.

_"Does she always have to be with him like some pet!" _Hawkeye thought in great anger as she saw the two walk towards her.

"Hello Hawkeye, I have something very urgent to tell you." Mustang said as he stood in front of the bench where Hawkeye was sitting.

Hawkeye stood up and asked,"What is it, Colonel?"

Mustang was silent in nervousness, he was holding his shakiness by looking at anything but Riza. He had never felt this way in his life, he had always simply asked women out or let them date him but he had never once felt nervous about it. Riza made him feel like he was truly a whole new man... A man that felt true love at long last...

Julie nudged Mustang lightly and said with a smile,"Well, tell her Roy. I know that she really wants to know what you want to say."

Hawkeye waited for Mustang to tell her the urgent message patiently, she ignored Julie with the best of her ability as it was pissing her off that she was just standing there. Standing there laughing that annoying preppy laugh that almost all people hate...

Hawkeye and Mustang stood there in silence looking at each other straight in the eye as the autumn leaves started swirling around them, creating a very perfect romantic scene because the story just needs a romantic scene since I, the author, just wants one.

Julie smiled as all that happened, almost out of jealousy, she ruined the scene and made every single falling autumn leaf _glared _at her as they fell normally onto the ground without enjoying their last moments of life by swirling around.

"Well Colonel crap, we don't have all day! Tell her already, you dumbass!" Julie exclaimed, she already had feelings for Mustang that she was holding in patiently but this all just made it all worse for her. She was just insulting Roy on purpose as she thought that this might help him confess his love to Riza quicker.

As Mustang opened his mouth to say a comeback of some sort, Hawkeye immediantly took her gun out of her jacket's pocket and pointed it at Julie's head.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **Riza may act terribly OOC, even OOC-er than chapter 2 because I want to somehow entertain you now... Please, no need to tell me about the OOC-ness of her if she is OOC, okie-dokies? (I am trying not to overuse the word 'freakishly' because of a certain fellow reader. Are ya happy now (certain author)?-)

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

"Wow... You even bring a gun with you when you're not at work..." Mustang said with a giant sweatdrop.

Right when Mustang blinked, Hawkeye nodded and aimed straight for Julie's head, she shot and Julie quickly put her arm in front of her head. The bullet fell on the ground with a clink and Julie's arm had a tiny hole in it, revealing the automail arm that she had kept hidden from everyone.

Mustang was grateful that Hawkeye's bullet had not hurt Julie at all and he asked in surprise,"You have automail, Rebecca?"

Julie looked at him in anger and snapped,"Yes, I do Roy. I am so happy that you just noticed after a month or so of my company."

Julie stormed off and left Mustang and Hawkeye alone, Mustang was staring at her leave while Hawkeye was hiding her satisfaction by putting her gun in her jacket pocket and not changing her regular expression.

"Colonel, you had something to tell me." Hawkeye reminded Mustang, who was still staring off the distance where Julie had just walked off.

Mustang looked at Hawkeye and said,"Hawkeye... I love you Hawkeye, I love you."

Mustang's statement was met by silence and the rustling of the fallen autumn leaves. More autumn leaves decided to jump off and swirl around the two again, they were all alone in the park and no one was near by.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang and a very noticable tear fell down her cheek. "Colonel... I love you too..."

Mustang pulled Hawkeye into an embrace and they hugged each other lovingly with the autumn leaves swirling all around them to make a total perfect romance scene.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN:** Well, that was the 4th chappie! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am getting very psyched up since my b-day is on the first day of summer vacation! On June 29th, I shall officially be years old! Take a guess on how old I shall be! Oh, tommorow (June 28th) is the last day and we're gonna get report cards and yearbooks then. If I don't update for a pretty long time, it means either I got lazified or my parents took computer priviliges away from me for a while cuz I didn't get lots of A's or something. (If it's the second reason then I always sneak on when they're sleeping, I'm up early, or my dad's dropping my mom off to work.XD) Look at how long this AN is!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you so very much obsessed dreamer(XD), loyal soul(You really are loyal to still be reading this lame-o story!XuD), Shadow Dreamer 27(again too!XD), bohemianwriterredroses(XD), BewareMySpork, FLAMETAL(again as well!XD), kokostars, denslashdenise(XD!), Darth Fluffy(XDAgain!), Rei Sabere and Inu Tachi Lover(AGAIN MAN!XD). You all see Roy and Riza kissing each other in their office when no one was there... Man, I crack myself up at times...XD

**Disclaimer: **Well, of course I don't own FMA or any of the charries dammit! I forgot to write this before, but I do own Julie and other made-ups and such. I also own the story obviously as I wrote it and thought of it!

**Warnings: **Possibly** some** anime/manga **spoilers**! & **some cursing**! The chappies may be pretty darn short too!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie stepped into the hotel building that she called her 'home near Boss' and stepped into her hotel room, slamming the door quietly behind her.

"How could he? How could that dense bastard just try to tell his feelings to that Baiza girl right in front of me! Can't that ass tell by now that I love him!" Julie exclaimed angrily, she trailed off into a train of inappropriate curses about Mustang and Hawkeye.

Julie spotted a bottle of alcohol on her desk and chugged it down in a few big gulps to hold her depression and that made her suffer through a huge hangover.

She walked to Mustang's house and said through hiccups,"I'll tell that bastard how I feel alright and I'll make him feel the way I do about him... Eh-heh-heh!"

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Jean Havoc was standing outside the Cafe, smoking away with great depression as he waited for _Rebecca_.

"Oh! I knew that she would just reject me even before the date all because of Chief! I knew I shouldn't have came here!" Havoc exclaimed as he took a huge drag on his cigarette.

He started getting really sleepy and he drank 10 cups of coffee to keep himself awake. Havoc waited until 6 and then walked to work as he was smart enough to wear his military uniform on their date.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie opened Mustang's door with shaky fingers and she slammed the door behind her, shocking the sleeping Mustang as he heard giggles.

He ran downstairs from his room and into the living room where he saw Julie sitting on the couch. Julie spotted Mustang and immediantly ran up to him, she jumped on top of him and tackled him onto the ground in her drunkness.

Mustang gasped and tried his best to push Julie off of him, Julie simply grabbed his hands and started to laugh.

"Roy, you bastard, you really are something, eh?" Julie asked with a smile, looking at him as he tried to snap his fingers as he had put on his gloves right when he had heard the intruder.

"Julie, what the hell are you talking about! You are supposed to not curse about me and respect me or else I'll get your ass rotting in jail!" Mustang exclaimed as he finally pushed Julie off of him and stood up in his blue pyjamas with red flames on it.

Julie sat down on the floor and rubbed her head, she made her face pouty and asked,"Now, why did you do that Roy? Hitting women is wrong, you should know that by now, you shameful man."

"Hitting you was an exception Julie, you were the one that just came on top of me all of a sudden." Mustang said as he stepped away from the obviously drunk Julie, he had caught the scent of alcohol on her. _"Surprising that she drinks though... Not a lot of women that I've met drink..."_

"Julie, are you drunk?" Mustang asked as he looked at her crawling on the ground.

Julie hopped up and hopped next to Mustang, she smiled and him and asked,"Why does it even matter, you hopeless bastard? You should just be happy that I'm your girlfriend though."

Julie hugged Mustang and Mustang was just shocked at how much alcohol she must have drunk to say that.

Julie let go of Mustang and whispered in his ear,"I love you Roy, I love you and all your qualities. I don't care if you're a bastard or a scounderal, you're still my scounderal bastard."

Mustang looked at Julie and immediantly snapped his fingers with his magic gloves and created a fire wall between them.

"No fire is going to keep me away from my man." Julie said as she stumbled towards the fire.

Right when she reached the fire, she vomited and all her pink-green vomit made the fire evaporate. "See my darling, pink is the colour of true young love."

Julie fainted into a heap and Mustang sighed and picked her up, he put her on the couch and a bucket next to the couch in case if Julie needed to barf again.

_"It's bad enough that I had to clean up her vomit and that I burned a part of my carpet, I don't want her to ruin more of my things!" _Mustang thought as he fell asleep.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang got disturbed at the sound of his alarm and he ignored it for about half an hour, he then woke up and got ready for work very quickly so that Julie wouldn't wake up.

As he walked to the State Headquarters, his mind was on what had happened last night in the middle of the morning with the drunk Julie. _"Did she really mean that or was that just a silly joke from her drunken state?"_

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang immediantly snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted a sleeping Havoc at his office.

"Havoc, wake up immediantly!" Mustang exclaimed as he snapped his gloved fingers and burned Havoc's soggy cigarette.

Havoc snapped up with bloodshot eyes and muttered,"Rebecca didn't come to the Cafe at 3... I waited there until 6 and then walked here..."

Mustang looked at Havoc and kept his mouth shut, he did not want to tell Havoc what happened at all or else his heart would completely be crushed.

Mustang let Havoc sleep and decided that he would make the poor rejected man do his work later.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Hawkeye stepped in and looked at Mustang as he started making paper airplanes with his paperwork. "Damn, that could've been a perfect hit if you hadn't stepped in at that moment Hawkeye."

Hawkeye looked at Mustang and said,"Do your paperwork now Colonel."

Mustang looked at Hawkeye and picked up his pen, he answered,"But, it's just so **boring** Hawkeye."

Hawkeye sighed and whispered,"I'll wear a mini-skirt for you on our first date if you finish your paperwork as fast as possible." She knew that she would regret that, but she really did want a date with Mustang.

Mustang immediantly started doing his paperwork and then he realized something, he looked up at Riza with a smirk and asked,"Wait, are you possibly asking me out on a date _Riza_?"

"No, I am just hinting you to ask me out on a date,_ Roy_." Hawkeye answered as she stood besides the Colonel and watched him finish his paperwork quickly for a very rare change.

Mustang smirked slightly as he looked at Hawkeye and asked,"Will you be willing to go out with me tommorow after-work, Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye blushed a bit as this was her first date ever and she nodded her head. "Certainly Colonel."

Now, what Mustang and Hawkeye did not realize was that Havoc was actually now awake, he was just pretending to sleep to eavesdrop on the two new lovedoves.

_"Oh my God, oh my God! They're finally going out with each other after 10 years!" _ Havoc thought with sheer happiness.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie woke up right after Mustang left and her head ached, she tried to recall what happened yesterday but she just could not remember because the alcohol's drug made her memory blurry.

"All I remember was that fire wall between me and Boss and then I fainted... He was also mad at me... Oh God, what the hell did I do!" Julie exclaimed as she looked at the partly burned carpet.

Julie got up from the couch and staggered to the State Headquarters, she ignored the fact that she looked like a bedhead and that her shirt sleeves were burned from that fire. She had to see Mustang and confess to him! (Even though she somehow did that in the middle of the morning when she was drunk!)

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

"ROY!" Julie, known as Rebecca to everyone in the military, exclaimed.

Every single subordinate stared at her oddly, now everyone was there by now as it was 7 o'clock.

Hawkeye looked at Julie and Julie shot a glare at Hawkeye and then looked back at Mustang. She had hid that hole in her automail and the fake skin that covered the automail with a couple of bandages. It made her look pretty dorky but she didn't really care at all.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Mustang asked with irritation, he was about to blow her cover and call her Julie but he didn't because if Hawkeye found out about the whole plan, she would definately hate him for life.

Rebecca looked at Mustang and immediantly pulled him into an embrace. "COLONEL ROY MUSTANG, I HEREBY DECLARE TO EVERYONE IN THIS PLACE THAT I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS HAVE!"

Havoc was very depressed and his whole posture drooped, including his cigarette, and he started crying a waterfall. Breda was laughing at him and Fuery and Falman were both just shocked at that sudden confession. Hawkeye was burning with jealousy and her heart was slowly crumbling as she waited for Mustang to answer.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **My parents are not mad... For now... I got decent marks except for music... Damn you Mrs.George! 'Kay, anywhos, now for the story summary. Who will Mustang choose? It all depends on his decision! (Doesn't that sorta sound like one of those TV summaries or something?) MY B-DAY IS TOMMOROW! OMGYAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you so very much obsessed dreamer(XD), loyal soul(You really are loyal to still be reading this lame-o story!XuD), Shadow Dreamer 27(again too!XD), bohemianwriterredroses(XD), BewareMySpork, FLAMETAL(again as well!XD), kokostars, denslashdenise(XD!), Darth Fluffy(XDAgain!), Rei Sabere, Wolfborg007 and Inu Tachi Lover(AGAIN MAN!XD). You all see Julie's automail arm not on her arm for some reason!Le Gaspette!

**Disclaimer: **Well, of course I don't own FMA or any of the charries dammit! I forgot to write this before, but I do own Julie and other made-ups and such. I also own the story obviously as I wrote it and thought of it!

**Warnings: **Possibly** some** anime/manga **spoilers**! & **some cursing**! The chappies may be pretty darn short too!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang looked at Julie and then at Hawkeye, Hawkeye was simply watching the event occuring with no expression that would give away her true sadness and jealousy.

All of his male subordinates were watching Hawkeye, Mustang, and _Rebecca _to try and capture their feelings and such.

Mustang ignored those three and looked at Julie AKA Rebecca straight in her eyes, he lightly broke their embrace as well because it was getting him very irritated. "Rebecca, I'm sorry to say this but I already have a girlfriend. I just confessed to her yesterday night when you had left."

Julie was burning with anger and jealousy but she did not want to admit it, so she asked with interest,"Oh, you did Roy? How sweet of you. Now, who is this woman that you confessed to?"

Julie knew that Mustang did not want anyone else besides Riza and him to know about their relationship so she asked that. She thought hopefully that he could fall for his weakness and give up so he could become** her **boyfriend. Boy, did she not know Roy well...

Hawkeye looked at Mustang with a look that stated to him _'Don't tell, just lie and make up some other woman's name'_.

Mustang slightly shook his head at Hawkeye and cleared his throat. "You should already know Rebecca since you were there for a short while, but I will tell you again anyways. The woman that I confessed to last night was my one true love, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Everyone fell silent and Julie pushed Mustang very roughly away from her. "You fcuking dense bastard!"

Julie ran out of the room and slammed the door open, she looked back with tears in her eyes and exclaimed,"You knew that I loved you, you knew!"

Julie ran away and everyone watched her leave, Havoc glared at Mustang and exclaimed,"You could've recommended me to her before you dumped her! I actually liked her, I wanted her as a girlfriend!"

Breda laughed at Havoc some more and he said,"I bet even if she did properly date you, she would still dump you."

Fuery and Falman started laughing and they were all in a cheery mood again as they were picking on Havoc's bad luck with girls. Well, they were all in a cheery mood but Hawkeye and Mustang...

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

When all three of the cheery male subordinates left work with each other, Mustang closed the door and then walked over to Hawkeye.

"Riza, I hope that you didn't take what Rebecca had said so seriously. She is just a dumb klutz that happens to like me after all..." Mustang said as he looked at Hawkeye straight in the eye. "Like every other woman except for you..." He added quietly.

Hawkeye smiled at Mustang and answered,"Don't worry Colonel, I did not take it seriously at all."

"You are not supposed to call me 'Colonel' right now. It's fine to call me Roy when no one's around or we're not at work." Mustang said, he really did want his girlfriend to quit acting so formal to him.

"Okay... _Roy_." Hawkeye was really not used to calling Mustang his first name as she was used to calling him 'Colonel' for 10 whole years.

Mustang opened the door for Hawkeye and first let her step out, then he stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Ladies first." Mustang said with a smirk as he opened the State Headquarters exiting door for Hawkeye.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

"Love really isn't meant for me! Ever since Doug was killed by Micheal, love just didn't exist for me." Julie muttered as she finally stopped crying on her pillor, well not hers, the hotel's...

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**FLASHBACK**

The man well known as 'Mighty M' to the military and every other citizen grabbed Julie's fiance that she truly loved, Doug, and pointed a gun at his head.

"Doug, it's been a year now. You have to owe me back a 10 000 000 cens." 'Mighty M' AKA Micheal said as he still pointed the gun at Doug's head.

"But... But, you don't understand Micheal! Me an' Julie can't earn that much cash here 'cause of this stupid war! There's too much economy loss and such! All we earned was 99 000 cens!" Doug exclaimed as he squirmed around in the bodyguards grips.

"You've been saying that crap for a whole year now. I have no clue but to kill you now, you lying bastard!" Micheal exclaimed, just getting a hold of the gun trigger.

Julie kicked Micheal very hard on a certain part of the body whose word I shall never type or say except in the dreaded health class that makes me wanna DIE!o.o''(Why am I talking about health class in a flashback?o.o;;)

Micheal winced in pain and pushed Julie away, she banged against a wall but she still managed to get up after a second or two.

"Don't kill Doug Micheal, kill me instead!" Julie exclaimed, walking towards Micheal.

"No, sorry, I don't kill women. It's just not me to kill the opposite gender or children." Micheal answered as he twirled his gun in his hand to make them more nervous and saddened. You could say that he was a sadist or a psycho, either one fit him perfectly.

As Julie ran up to Doug in tears, Doug looked at her with a reassuring smile and said,"Come on now, this ain't anythin' to cry about. I don't feel like lettin' your time be up too. We'll meet each other one day again, don't you worry about that sweet heart."

Before Julie could say anything, Doug simply pulled the trigger and the bullet went through Doug's head. Doug collasped onto the ground with a smile on his face until all his conciousness went and his face turned blank.

Julie sunk down onto her knees and tears fell down her face onto the dead body of her fiance. "Damn you, why the hell did you have to kill him? Couldn't you kill me instead? Why couldn't you just kill both of us?" Julie exclaimed in tears.

Micheal laughed and answered,"If you really want to be with that liar, then just commit suicide because I am not about to kill a girly like you."

Julie stopped crying and she jumped up and grabbed Micheal by the neck and started choking him and shaking him. "Why'd you kill Doug, why!" Julie exclaimed as she continued on choking Micheal.

Micheal coughed and looked at his two bodyguards and gave them a sign to come and help him. "My word will have to be broken for you Julie. You're an exception."

The two bodyguards started chasing her and Julie climbed onto this tree with this thing on it. Micheal pulled the string of the thing and Julie's whole left arm got perfectly chopped off. Julie screamed in pain and everyone in the city, no, the world heard her loud scream.

Micheal looked at her arm that fell on the floor and said,"Well Julie, I didn't want to use this plan on you but I had to because you were too stubborn. That thing up there was like an executation thing for your arms or legs."

"You sick bastard..." Julie said as she fainted and fell off the tree. One of the bodyguards caught her and the other dropped her off to a hospital and lied about what happened and did some fake-crying as well. The second bodyguard was more of an actor than an actual guard unlike the first one.

_**o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang was walking with Hawkeye to some place that he did not know of. He just snapped out of his thoughts and realized that.

"Um, Riza? Where in the world are we going?" Mustang asked puzzedly.

"We're going to my house Colonel." Hawkeye answered.

"Riza, remember that you are supposed to call me 'Roy' whenever we're together or not at work." Mustang said for about the billionth time as Hawkeye kept on calling him 'Colonel' instead.

"Oh... I mean, we're going to my house **Roy**." Hawkeye answered correctly.

"Why? Is that where our date should be?" Mustang asked as they continued on walking to Hawkeye's house.

"I did promise you that I would wear a mini-skirt after all, didn't I Roy? Also, I want my one true love to see my house as no one else in the military except for Edward has ever seen it inside the home." Hawkeye answered.

Now Mustang's mind was brimming with questions. "Riza, why was Full Metal the first militant to ever see inside your home?"

"Oh, he was returning my gun and he had something to ask me so I let him come in since it was late at night." Hawkeye answered.

"Ah, I see." Mustang said, now all his suspicions had been cleared.

Mustang and Hawkeye walked silently to Hawkeye's house until Mustang softly held his girlfriend's hand. Hawkeye blushed a bit but then held Mustang's hand as well. They walked hand-in-hand and looked like the perfect couple!(Even though they're from the military!)

_**o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **Actually FLAMETAL, singing in music is no big deal to me. I lipsync too.XP My music class has to play the keyboard when we're supposed to be **VOCAL** MUSIC not INSTRUMENTAL.DX How in the world do they expect me to play on the keyboard that well if I could hardly read those damn music notes! Thanks for the wicked comment though, the 10 points of the story cracked me up.

Oh loyalsoul, that part sorta grossed me out a bit too but I still found it funny so I didn't feel like erasing it.

Inu Tachi Lover, you are freakishly close to my age! Excellent guess! Now all of you readers should have another clue of what my age may be tommorow! It's 6 minutes past midnight here, so it's 6 minutes of me being blah years old!XD On Gaia, all the role-players were shocked and their reactions were Le Gaspettes!XDlmao

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING! THIS IS THE 2ND/3RD LAST CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you so very much obsessed dreamer(XD), loyal soul(You really are loyal to still be reading this lame-o story!XuD), Shadow Dreamer 27(again too!XD), bohemianwriterredroses(XD), BewareMySpork, FLAMETAL(again as well!XD), kokostars(XD), denslashdenise(XD!), Darth Fluffy(XDAgain!), Rei Sabere(XD), Wolfborg007 and Inu Tachi Lover(AGAIN MAN!XD). You all receive a stray puppy from Fuery for free! That adorable dog lover guy!

**Disclaimer: **Well, of course I don't own FMA or any of the charries dammit! I forgot to write this before, but I do own Julie and other made-ups and such. I also own the story obviously as I wrote it and thought of it!

**Warnings: **Possibly** some** anime/manga **spoilers**! & **some cursing**! The chappies may be pretty darn short too!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie snapped out of her daydream and stopped crying, she threw the wet pillow on the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know what? I'm breaking my vow to Doug, I can't be any man's girlfriend even if I wanted to. I'm still with him even though he's not in front of me. I'm not a widow like everyone else thinks, I'm still a proud fiancee." Julie said to herself as she looked out the hotel window to look at the scenery. She remembered that Doug loved to look at the scenery and he especially seemed to adore the night-time scenery.

Julie smiled and said,"I'll let Roy be with Riza after all, I don't want more lives to be ruined. Besides, he looked so happy when he was with her and by her side." She brushed back her tears and added,"It reminds me of me and Doug..."

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

When Mustang and Hawkeye had reached Hawkeye's home, Hawkeye let go of Mustang's hand to unlock the door and welcome him in.

Mustang noticed almost instantly that Hawkeye's house was just as neat, organized, and indifferent as she was at work. It only had very few feminine touches, but not many like most of his other ex-girlfriend's houses did.

"Wait right here Colonel... I mean, Roy. I'll be right back." Hawkeye said with a smile as she started to walk towards the room that was obviously the bathroom as the door was open.

Before Hawkeye closed the door, she looked at the curious Mustang turning his head to look at things and added,"Treat yourself at home!" She then closed the door with a smile.

Mustang looked at lots of things in her house until he spotted a picture frame with a picture of them from the Ishbal Rebellion. "Oh, I remember this. It was when Hawkeye and I were with each other and Maes thought that we were a perfect couple so he made us take a picture together."

Mustang laughed and added,"He sure was right, we are a couple right now. He would be so delighted if he were still here." He put the picture frame down and ran back into the hallway where he was standing when Hawkeye had closed the bathroom door as he had heard her open that door.

Mustang had found that picture in Hawkeye's bedroom, that is why he had ran back to the spot where he was. He didn't want Hawkeye to think that he was snooping or anything... Well, he kinda was to find evidence that she was not hooked up with Edward before since he had been the first militant to be inside her home...0.o

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang immediantly stopped thinking about everything when he saw Hawkeye walk out of the bathroom and over to Mustang.

Mustang was just plain silent, Hawkeye looked so beautiful in a mini-skirt that it actually blew his eyes away and made him react a bit like Havoc did with almost every woman, even though Mustang was smart to hold his reaction or else Hawkeye would think of him as a real pervert.

The only thing that Mustang did not like as much was the fact that Hawkeye had tied her military coat around her waist for the most obvious reason. So if she bent down or something, her panties would not show. _"Does she have suspicions that I'm a pervert or something?"_

Hawkeye hated the fact that her knees were not covered, it completely aggravated her and made her feel self-concious.(Like normal people who hate wearing mini-skirts!) _"Oh well, at least he didn't want me to wear a tank-top." _She thought thankfully, looking at the pink flowered t-shirt she was wearing.

Hawkeye was just thankful for the fact that her trusty military coat could be tied around her waist. She looked at Mustang and broke the silence. "So, Roy... What do you want to do...?"

"Anything that includes me being with you 24/7." Mustang answered with a total smart-alec answer and a tiny smirk.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang and pointed her gun at his head. "Don't get carried away all because you've seen me in a mini-skirt. I promise you that I will never wear one again."

Mustang looked at the gun and then at Hawkeye and started laughing. "Can't you take a joke Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye put the gun in between her military coat and her mini-skirt and sighed. "I could take jokes, I just can't take perverted 'men' jokes."

"Are you saying that I'm a pervert Hawkeye?" Mustang asked questioningly, he didn't want Hawkeye to think that he was a pervert.

Before Hawkeye could answer, Mustang immediantly pulled her into a hug and answered for himself,"Well, since you do have the assumption that I am a pervert, then I'll act like one and hug you."

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Hawkeye blushed a bit and then she stopped, she hugged Mustang as well with a smile. "Since you do want to be together with me 24/7 Roy, would you like to stay over for the night? It is starting to pour outside, after all." Hawkeye asked as her face started to flush.

Mustang looked at Hawkeye in shock, she would never say such a thing. She was too... Too... Too _Hawkeye-ish_!

Mustang smiled at Hawkeye and he started to flush a bit as well. _"What is she thinking? And I thought that she thought that I was a pervert..." _Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded with a smile and a partly flushed face.

"Well, since you didn't bring any nightsuit with you, I think I have something boyish enough..." Hawkeye said as she walked into her room.

Mustang followed her and started blushing a bit again. _"What's gotten into me? I never blush when I'm dating a woman... But then again, Hawkeye's not just some woman to me... She's my one true love..."_

Hawkeye stooped down to take the nightsuit out of her closet and was really thankful that her military coat was covering her panties perfectly. "Here it is!" Hawkeye exclaimed. She got up and passed it over to Mustang with a smile.

"This nightsuit looks exactly like my nightsuit Riza! How did you know that I had this nightsuit too?"

"Well, blue is the colour of the military and you aspire to be a Fuhrer and flames is your alchemic power." Hawkeye answered.

"Riza... How did you know all of that and why did you buy a man's nightsuit?" Mustang asked curiously.

"Well, it's because that's how well I know you Roy and...-Her face flushed-I wanted it to seem like we were dating and that you came over..."

Both of them fell silent until Mustang took the nightsuit from Hawkeye and went into the bathroom, he changed into it quickly and then stepped out.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Hawkeye went into the kitchen and made something that would be both romantic and something that Mustang would enjoy... She made pizza and hot wings!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **Yes, I know that this show's setting is based in the 1800's or the time of World War II so don't start saying stuff like 'OMG!11 Pizza n hot wings wasn't created in 1800!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Mustang enjoyed her cooking very much and he smiled as he watched Hawkeye eat so mannerfully. _"This is how the woman I love cooks. She cooks better than I imagined her to cook!"_

When they both finished eating, Hawkeye put their dishes in the kitchen sink and went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her nightsuit.

Mustang smiled when he saw her in her nightsuit, now he had total proof that she did indeed have a soft, feminine side to herself. Her nightsuit was pink with dark pink guns and black chibi puppies on it.

Mustang and Hawkeye both walked into Hawkeye's bedroom and Hawkeye made Mustang lay down in the bed first.

"Don't dare try anything funny Roy, you know I sleep with my guns." Hawkeye said when she laid down into the bed as well.

"I won't..." Mustang answered with a defeated sigh. _"And I thought that me and Riza might get something started on..."_

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie woke up at 4 o'clock and started to pack her bags to leave to another city and try to make someone hire her to con or hack or make a perfect couple too.

"God, I'll have to hack into my records and change my name... Again..." Julie said with a sigh.

Julie also got dressed into her usual clothes and fell asleep again as her eyes were bloodshot. She set her alarm clock to 5:45 so that she could walk to the State Alchemist Headquarters to say good bye to Mustang.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN: **Teh next chappie shall be teh last one! I already wrote almost all of the last chapter, so do not worry my fellow readers that hate waiting for updates like me! I was gonna put it altogether, but then it got too long for my short chapterness so I decided to split the end into 2 chapters.

Oh, guess what? My b-day present was my ears getting pierced!XD The only bad thing was that in Claire's, the ear piercing place was like right next to the window where anyone in the mall could walk past and see you and I was wimpy enough to get some tears come out of my eyes. She actually gave me and my little 4 year-old bro a lollipop!

**You guys also have to watch this very adorable RoyAi video with the addicting song: http/ **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you so very much obsessed dreamer(XD), loyal soul(You really are loyal to still be reading this lame-o story!XuD), Shadow Dreamer 27(again too!XD), bohemianwriterredroses(XD), BewareMySpork, FLAMETAL(again as well!XD), kokostars(XD), denslashdenise(XD!), Darth Fluffy(XDAgain!), Rei Sabere(XD), Wolfborg007 and Inu Tachi Lover(AGAIN MAN!XD). You all receive a stray puppy from Fuery for free! That adorable dog lover guy!

**Disclaimer: **Well, of course I don't own FMA or any of the charries dammit! I forgot to write this before, but I do own Julie and other made-ups and such. I also own the story obviously as I wrote it and thought of it!

**Warnings: **Possibly** some** anime/manga **spoilers**! & **some cursing**! The chappies may be pretty darn short too!

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Hawkeye and Mustang woke up at the same time because of the ringing alarm clock. Since Mustang wanted to sleep some more, Hawkeye got ready first and then she woke up Mustang and he got ready.

They drank a cup of coffee each before they walked to work together.

Mustang and Hawkeye were surprised when they spotted Julie/Rebecca walking towards the State Headquarters.

Mustang let go of Hawkeye's hand and waved at Julie. "Rebecca, why are you walking out with your bags in this early morning?"

Julie smiled and walked over to the happy couple that was created by her creating jealousy.

"Hey there Roy! I'm leaving today as you can tell because my job here is done. You confessed to your one true love." Rebecca said with a smile.

"You can't leave now because there are no trains out right now! Leave at noon, there'll be some trains heading to the place you're going next by then." Mustang replied with a smile.

Julie walked with the happy couple and Hawkeye's jealousy was actually gone now since Mustang was **hers **and not _Rebecca'_s.

Julie smiled and looked at Mustang, she asked,"So, could I stay with you guys then? I do want to see how much my matchmaking skills have worked between you two after all."

Hawkeye then looked at Mustang curiously and asked,"What does Rebecca mean by matchmaking, Colonel?"

Mustang snuck a one second glare at Julie and then looked at Hawkeye with a laugh. "Oh, umm... Well, she was just kidding. I hired her to let me let go of the fear of confessing to you, that's why she's such a good companion."

Hawkeye smiled and said,"You know, that's what I should have done!" They all laughed and they reached the State Headquarters while talking about random things.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

When the three stepped in, they saw everyone else there already.

"We can't be late right now, it's 6 o'clock sharp." Hawkeye pondered to herself as she looked at all of her grinning companions.

Before they could ponder upon that fact any longer, the grinning subordinates immediantly seperated. Breda and Falman pushed Mustang and Hawkeye into each other and Fuery and Havoc taped a banner that said 'RoyAi! The Fans Dream Comes True! GunsxFlames Unite In Love!'

Julie laughed at all of this and looked at Havoc with a smile, Havoc's cigarette nearly fell onto the ground when she walked towards him. _"Oh no... Oh no... I'm not prepared for this..."_

Before anyone could say 'RoyAi', Julie kissed Havoc on the cheek while blushing a bit. Havoc's cigarette did fall on the ground this time and burnt part of his boot, causing his socked toe to stick out of it.

Everyone laughed at this, including Julie, and Julie immediantly pulled Havoc out the door. "We should go and buy new and flame-proof boots for you, Jean!"

Everyone laughed even more at this and then Fuery, Falman, and Breda looked at Mustang and Hawkeye.

"HUG EACH OTHER ALREADY!" The three subordinates exclaimed in unison.

Mustang and Hawkeye looked at the three gleaming men and then at each other, they laughed and immediantly hugged each other with a smile.

When Hawkeye let go of the embrace and Mustang looked at her mischievously, she looked at him and pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head.

"Do your paperwork now, Colonel." Hawkeye simply said as she prodded him on the head with her gun, a thing that she never did.

Mustang immediantly did his paperwork and finished it exactly at the time when Julie and Havoc entered the office.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

"Record time Colonel!" Breda exclaimed with a laugh when the tired Mustang put down his pen and started wobbling his hand around.

"Record time for what?" Julie asked curiously with a curious smile at Mustang and everyone else.

"For finishing his paperwork, of course!" Fuery answered with a grin.

Everyone laughed, including the Colonel himself, and then Julie pointed at Havoc's new boots. "Look at his marvelous boots!"

Havoc turned his head in anger and embarrisment. The boots were bright pink with tiaras and crowns on it. Everyone had stared at him oddly when he was heading towards the office and now everyone was staring at him oddly in the office.

When everyone started laughing at him and continued for what seemed like forever to the poor chap, he immediantly took off his boots and exclaimed,"GRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Havoc ran sock-footed all the way to his dorm and he made friends with staring eyes. He wore Fuery's military boots instead as he couldn't find his spare boots. (Yes, Havoc and Fuery are dorm mates in this lame-o story but that does not mean that I think of them as a yaoi couple, I just wanted them together cuz... Well, I felt like.-shrug-)

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Havoc ran back with a smile and put his lighted cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag. He then looked around and asked,"Hey, where's Rebecca?"

"She left, she needs to go back to her hometown!" Falman answered logically.

Fuery looked at Mustang and asked,"Colonel, do you know Rebecca's hometown?"

Mustang looked at all of them as they were all looking at him with curious eyes and lied,"Risembool."

Now, what Mustang did not know was that his lie was the truth... For now, that is...

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie hid her two suitcases under Mustang's spacious desk. She was disguised as a secretary to hack into her personal records and change all the information yet again.

_"Hmm... Rochelle'll be my name this time..." _Julie thought as she typed in her name.

She left the rest of the information but changed some minor things like her hometown. This time, she made her hometown Risembool because Doug adored that place.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

Julie then saw that some guy was walking up to her so she immediantly ran out of the room and back into the storage room where her regular clothes were. She changed into them quickly and kept the secretary clothes that she had randomly found because of the story's scene.

She walked out of the storage room when no one was around and walked into Mustang's office to get her two bags.

Everyone was shocked to see her but Mustang as he knew that her bags were with him for a while so that she could hack into the military computers to change her personal records.

"Rebecca, you're still here?" Havoc asked as he took a puff of his cigarette.

Julie smiled and nodded her head, she grabbed her two bags and answered,"Yup, but I have to leave and go to Risembool now because a person there needs my counselling help!"

Everyone started talking to Julie about things and then she then looked at the time and exclaimed,"Oh, I should seriously leave now! The train's gonna come in a few minutes!"

Before Julie left, she kissed Mustang on the cheek and ran out of the room, waving everyone good bye.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

_"I still love him, but oh well... Love was not ever meant for me after all and Riza did love and know him much longer than me..."_ Julie thought with a sigh as she stepped into the train to Risembool and dragged her two bags with her.

Julie sat down on a seat and put her two bags next to her feet with a sigh. She looked out the window and saw Mustang and the rest of his subordinates waving good bye to her. She waved good bye to them with a huge smile and the train started to leave the State Headquarters and to Risembool.

"I will visit them again one day... I promise..." Julie vowed as she continued to look out the window.

_**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**_

**AN:** I can't believe that the link I sent for the RoyAi video didn't work! Maybe it's cuz it's like from another site and stuff or something...

**LAST CHAPPIE OF THIS WHOLE LAME-O STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

Should I write the Ed/Winry story with Julie in it as well? I may write the first chapter and if enough people like it, then I may continue it... It is the start of a boring summer after all with stupid earring ear solution using! . ;;


End file.
